We Should Be Lovers
by elsiecarson
Summary: Romance blossoms at the Servants' Ball when Mrs Hughes wears a new dress and Anna does her hair differently. Nerves arise early, but dancing and encouragement from unexpected people helps the process.
1. It's As Ready as It's Going to Be

Elsie breathes a sigh of relief, in the ballroom, when she realizes everything for the Servants' Ball is already done. "Anna, I'm going up to change for the party. I suggest you do the same."

"Would you like me to help you with your hair, Mrs Hughes?" Anna asks sweetly.

"That would be lovely, Anna, thank you. If you come by my room in a half an hour I'll be ready then or I should be." Elsie smiles at Anna. Anna is so sweet.

"Alright, Mrs Hughes. What colour is the dress you're wearing tonight?" Anna asks as she and Mrs Hughes climb the stairs to their rooms.

"I'm wearing a lavender dress tonight. It's new. I bought the fabric ages ago, but I didn't get it finished until now. It's more revealing than usual. I'm nervous about it." Elsie admits to Anna.

"I'm sure you'll look lovely, Mrs Hughes. You always do. Mr. Carson always notices when you step in the room." Anna teases Mrs Hughes.

"Oh, he does not. What colour are you wearing, Anna?" Elsie asks as she blushes at Anna's comment.

"I'm wearing a berry red colour. I'm borrowing it from one of the other girls and she's borrowing a dress I had." Anna tells Mrs Hughes.

"You'll look beautiful in red, Anna. I'm sure Mr. Bates is so proud to have you on his arm." Mrs Hughes says sweetly.

"I'll be by in a half hour to do your hair, Mrs Hughes. Just have your hairpins out for me." Anna requests.


	2. Dressing for the Party

Elsie enters her room and shuts the door behind her. She walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out her lavender dress. It has a v-neckline with silver embroidery and a long, flowing skirt. She slips her day dress and black stockings off before she sits on the side of her bed and puts her nude stockings on. She slips her lavender dress on and zips it up. It more revealing than her usual dress and she hopes she'll be complimented by a certain someone on it. She lets her hair down, pulling the pins out of it and unbraiding it.

There's a knock on Elsie's bedroom door. "Mrs Hughes, it's me." Anna calls through the door.

Elsie opens the door for Anna. "You look lovely, Anna. That colour is gorgeous.

"You look beautiful, Mrs Hughes. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Carson can't take his eyes off you tonight." Anna teases Mrs Hughes.

"Oh, go on with you. Let's get my hair done." Mrs Hughes sits down at her small vanity and Anna stands behind her and begins to work with Mrs Hughes' dark, wavy hair. "Make sure you dance with Mr. Bates tonight."

"I will Mrs Hughes. You have really lovely hair. It's so easy to work with." Anna compliments Mrs Hughes.

"Thank you, Anna. My hair wasn't always wavy. It didn't go wavy until I was about fourteen." Elsie tells Anna.

"The wave in it is really nice. It makes it much easier to work with. I've heard Mr. Carson compliment your hair many times." Anna makes Mrs Hughes blush.

"Anna Bates, you are cheeky! I've never heard him compliment me that way." Elsie says thinking carefully.

"He'd never compliment you directly. He'd consider that inappropriate, but he has definitely complimented you on multiple occasions." Anna says gently.

"Well, at least I know he cares. That makes me very happy." Elsie smiles sheepishly as Anna pushes the last pin into her hairdo.

"There, you're ready. This look may actually make Mr. Carson compliment you directly." Anna whispers in Mrs Hughes' ear.

"If that happens I owe you a very large Christmas bonus, Anna. Shall we head downstairs." Elsie asks turning to face Anna.

"Yes, let's go. I suspect Mr. Carson is already downstairs and he's probably wondering where you are." Anna watches Mrs Hughes slide her feet into her shoes.

"Mr. Carson needs to remember that men have it easier when it comes to party wear." Mrs Hughes says firmly.

"I don't think he'll mind that you're late when he sees how beautiful you look. He'll be speechless." Anna says seriously.


	3. Awkward Compliment

Elsie steps into the ballroom and walks over to Mr. Carson. "Is everything under control Mr. Carson?"

"Yes, I believe so Mrs..." Charles pauses when he looks down at Elsie. She looks stunning and so different from her day to day look.

"What is it Mr. Carson?" Mrs Hughes asks with a smirk. She knows exactly why he reacted the way he did.

"You look lovely, Mrs Hughes. Your hair looks very pretty that way." Mr. Carson says after he clears his throat.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. That's very sweet of you to say. Anna did my hair for me." Elsie tells Charles. I suppose I owe Anna something extra nice for Christmas now.

"You should ask her to teach you how to do this style for every day. It compliments you very well." Mr. Carson says honestly.

Elsie blushes and says, "Can I get you a drink, Mr. Carson?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine. Thank you, Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson says gently.

Elsie walks over to the drinks table and pours two glasses of red wine. She pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.


	4. And the Surprises Keep Coming

"Are you alright, Mrs Hughes?" Anna asks gently as she stands next to Mrs Hughes.

"You were right, Anna. Mr. Carson was speechless for a moment and then he complimented me and my hair." Elsie says breathlessly.

"Make sure you get a chance to dance with him tonight even if you have to ask him. You'll both love it." Anna encourages Mrs Hughes.

"I'll see what I can do. I'd best get back with these drinks or he'll worry." Elsie says with a smile. She walks over to where Mr. Carson is standing. "Here we are, Mr. Carson."

"Thank you, Mrs Hughes." Mr. Carson takes his glass from his friend. "What were you and Anna talking about?"

"We were just talking about how nice it is to have Mr. Bates here for the party this year." Elsie fibs to Mr. Carson.

"It certainly is a different feel from last year, isn't it? It's nice to see everyone so happy this year. Last year was very gloomy for everyone." Mr. Carson slowly sips his wine. He's trying to gain the confidence to ask Mrs Hughes something. "Mrs Hughes?"

"Yes Mr. Carson. What is it?" Mrs Hughes asks gently.

"Would you do me the great honour of dancing with me later?" Mr. Carson asks quickly.

Mrs Hughes gently puts her hand on Mr. Carson's arm. "It would be my honour to dance with you. It would be my absolute pleasure."

Mr. Carson breathes an inward sigh of relief. He was hoping she'd say yes. "Would you prefer a slow dance or a fast one?"

Elsie thinks carefully for a few moments. A fast dance would be more fun, but a slow dance would probably make Charles hold her closer. When did I start referring to him by his first name, Elsie thinks suddenly? "I think I'd prefer a slow dance." Elsie says eventually.

"I'll come find you when the music is right." Mr. Carson whispers to Elsie.


	5. Always Appropriate

After Charles finishes speaking the Crawley family enter the ballroom. The family settle around the room with the drinks. The music begins to play in the room. As the music continues Elsie begins to sway to the music and relax. Charles smiles at Elsie.

Anna smiles as she watches Mrs Hughes and Mr. Carson. They're so shy and sweet together. Anna knows they belong together. She just wishes they'd realize it soon. Mrs Hughes and Mr. Carson are standing side by side almost touching but not quite since that would be inappropriate. One thing that Mrs Hughes and Mr. Carson always are is appropriate.


	6. Will You Do Something for Me?

Mr. Bates is standing just behind Anna. "I'm so glad to be here this year."

Anna turns to face John and says, "I'm glad you're here, too. Will you do me a favour?"

"Of course I'll do you a favour. What is it?" John asks gently.

"Will you go compliment Mrs Hughes on her appearance? She's wearing a different dress and hair style and she's nervous." Anna tells John.

"Of course I will." John kisses Anna's cheek and walks over to where Mrs Hughes is standing. "You look very nice tonight, if I may so, Mrs Hughes."

"Thank you, Mr. Bates. I appreciate the compliment very much." Mrs Hughes says honestly.

"I'd best go and find Her Ladyship for our dance." Mr. Carson says from beside Mrs Hughes.

"Don't forget about our dance later." Mrs Hughes gently reminds Mr. Carson.

"Oh, I can promise I won't forget about our dance." Charles says before he walks across the floor to where Her Ladyship is sitting.

"Mr. Carson cares about you a great deal, Mrs Hughes. It's sweet to see." Mr. Bates says gently.

"I'm beginning to realize that." Mrs Hughes whispers.


	7. Dance with Me, Mrs Hughes

Lord Grantham walks over to Mrs Hughes. "May I have this dance Mrs Hughes?"

"Of course milord." Mrs Hughes allows Lord Grantham to lead her onto the dance floor.

"You look lovely, Mrs Hughes. I'm surprised Carson allowed you out of his sight." Lord Grantham teases Mrs Hughes.

"Milord?" Mrs Hughes asks with confusion in her voice.

"I know he loves you, Mrs Hughes. I've known for years. He must be very proud to have you by his side tonight even if he doesn't say so in so many words or any words at all." Lord Grantham whispers to Mrs Hughes so Carson can't hear what he's saying.

"Well, you know more than I do then." Mrs Hughes says seriously.

"Don't underestimate him Mrs Hughes. He has very deep emotions he keeps hidden away, but I know how deep his feelings run for you. When he thought you were sick he was so distracted and worried about you." Lord Grantham says honestly.

Mrs Hughes blushes at Lord Grantham's words. He's not usually so personal in her conversations with his staff. It's clear he feels that Mrs Hughes and Mr. Carson need a little push to get their lives on track with each other.

The music begins to fade. "Thank you for the dance, Mrs Hughes. Please enjoy the rest of your evening and try and get Carson to relax a little bit. He's always so tense."

"I'll see what I can do, milord. Thank you for the dance, milord. As usual you were very light on your feet." Mrs Hughes compliments His Lordship.


	8. I Feel Old

Charles and Elsie retreat to the back of the room as the music picks up in tempo. Mrs Hughes sips a glass of punch as she watches her staff. "Did you enjoy your dance with Her Ladyship?" Elsie asks Charles.

"It was very nice. Her Ladyship dances very well." Mr. Carson says with a gentle smile.

"It's so nice to see the staff enjoying themselves and relaxing." Mrs Hughes says happily.

Mr. Carson looks around at their staff. "Don't they remind you of when you used to be able to dance all night?"

"It seems like such a long time ago now, but I know it wasn't. I feel so much older than I actually am." Elsie admits.

"Well, if it's an consolation you don't look as old as I happen to know you actually are." Charles says sweetly.

"I suppose that is a good thing." Elsie teases Charles. "You're one of very few people who know how old I actually am."

"I feel so privileged that I know you that well." Charles smiles at Elsie as the music changes back to a slow song. "Come and dance with me." Charles takes Elsie's hand in his and they walk onto the dance floor.


	9. We've Never Danced Like That

Lord Grantham nudges his wife and looks pointedly at the dance floor. "Look at that." Lord Grantham whispers to his wife.

"That is so sweet! I wondered how long Carson would take to reveal his feelings to Mrs Hughes." Lady Grantham smiles as she watches the couple.

Charles pulls Elsie into his arms on the dance floor and slowly begins to move across the floor. He can feel the warmth of Elsie's body seep into his hand.

Elsie feels so comfortable in Charles' arms. She'd like to lean her head on his chest, but she knows it's inappropriate and Charles wouldn't appreciate the action in front of other people. Charles' big, warm hand envelopes Elsie's as they continue to dance. Everyone else has stopped dancing to watch Elsie and Charles. They're so elegant together. Even the family are amazed at how well they move together.

"You know, even your father and I never learned to move together like that." The Dowager Countess whispers to her son.

"I don't know that Cora and I have ever moved like that or felt that deeply for another person in our entire lives. It must be so hard for them to know how much they care for each other and not be able to be any more committed to each other than they already are." Lord Grantham says sadly.

"You could always change that particular policy, dear." Lady Grantham says gently.

"I think I'm going to have to consider that very carefully, especially for the two of them." Lord Grantham says seriously.


	10. We're Being Watched

"You do know that everyone is watching us, don't you?" Charles whispers in Elsie's ear.

"I don't mind at all. I'm tired of pretending that I don't have feelings for you." Elsie whispers back to Charles.

Charles blushes at Elsie's admission. "Do you think we can escape the party and go and talk somewhere quiet?"

"I think we're allowed to go now and honestly I'm so tired I'd be going down soon anyway. I think it's important that we talk." Elsie smiles at Charles.

Charles slowly stops dancing and kisses Elsie's hand. "Let's go and say good night to His Lordship and Her Ladyship and then we can go and talk just the two of us."

Elsie tucks her hand into the crook of Charles' arm and they walk up to Lord and Lady Grantham. "We just came to say good night, milady, and say thank you for another lovely party." Elsie says sweetly.

"You're so welcome, Mrs Hughes." Lady Grantham smiles at her housekeeper.

"Before you two go back down stairs I do have something to say. I was watching the two of you tonight. If you are pursuing a relationship or are considering pursuing a relationship it's alright by me." Lord Grantham says seriously.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

Charles and Elsie walk slowly downstairs with Elsie's head leaning against Charles' arm. Charles can hardly breathe with Elsie so close to him. He and Elsie walk into his sitting room. The room is warm with the fire blazing. Elsie goes and stands near the fire to warm up. "Did His Lordship's comment upset you, Mrs Hughes?"

"No, it didn't upset me, Mr. Carson. It clearly didn't upset you." Elsie teases Charles as she sits down.

"Maybe everybody finally saw tonight how I've felt about you for years. Maybe it's about time the family and the staff knows how important we are to each other. It's time to be happy. Don't you agree with that?" Charles watches Elsie as the firelight flickers across her face.

"Yes, I do agree with that. I just wondered when you were going to figure that out." Elsie teases Charles.

"So, I'm not the most emotional person, but you already knew that. I've done my best." Charles says defensively.

"Oh Charles, I didn't mean it like that. I just wondered if you ever dreamed about this. If you ever admitted to yourself that you had feelings for me." Elsie puts her hands on Charles' arms and stands on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"I've been dreaming about this for years. I didn't admit to myself for a long time how I felt about you. I knew I couldn't act on my feelings so I buried them deep inside and kept an eye on you from afar." Charles admits to Elsie.

"You were the reason I turned Joe Burns down all those years ago. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life." Elsie says seriously.

"I don't care if I was the reason you didn't marry him, though it's sweet that I was the reason for that. I'm just glad you stayed." Charles says honestly. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course you can kiss me. I was hoping you'd ask." Elsie says with a smile. She steps closer to Charles. She can see him take a deep breath as she gets closer to him.

Charles holds his arms open and Elsie steps into them. Charles winds his arms around Elsie's waist and Elsie puts her arms around Charles' neck. Charles presses his lips softly against Elsie's and she stands on tiptoe to kiss him properly. "Oh, that was wonderful. That was such a wonderful moment." Charles whispers against Elsie's forehead.

Elsie sighs happily. "You are so amazing, Charles Carson. I love you." Elsie softly touches Charles' cheek. The touch is exactly what she needed to reassure herself that this is the right thing to do. "Are you real? Is this all real?"

Charles keeps his tight hold on Elsie and kisses her again. "I'm real and this is real. I'm not going anywhere."

Elsie breathes a sigh of relief. Charles always knows just what to say to reassure her. She tightly clutches Charles' arms. She feels safe in his arms and she's so happy.

Charles pulls Elsie over to the armchair and he sits down and sits Elsie down on his lap. Elsie cuddles against Charles as he pulls her close. Elsie's feet don't even touch the ground the way she's sitting. Elsie hears Charles begin to snore. She smiles and tries to pull out of his arms, but his grip is too tight. She tucks a blanket around her and shifts slightly to get comfortable. She leans her head against Charles' chest. She would have liked to have talked more with Charles tonight but it's been a long day.

Elsie sends a thankful prayer up that she and Charles are finally in this position together and that they were able to tell each other how they feel. Elsie slowly falls asleep.


	12. Where am I?

When Charles has his first moment of consciousness in the morning he's confused. He's not in his room. He's not in his bed and there's a heavy weight on his lap. He's still wearing his evening livery and he's very warm. When he finally looks down memories of the previous night come flooding back. Elsie is sitting in his lap and she obviously pulled a blanket over the two of them. She's still wearing her party dress from last night and she still looks beautiful. Charles slowly runs his hand up and down Elsie's arm.

Elsie's first conscious feeling is a large, warm hand touching her arm. She's shocked. She slowly opens her eyes to check who it is that is touching her, though there's little doubt in her mind who it is. She would only let one person do this. She's thrilled when she finds that it is Charles that is holding her. "I love you." Elsie whispers softly.

"Good morning Elsie. I love you too. This is the most wonderful moment of my life waking up with you in my arms." Charles says seriously.

Elsie cuddles against Charles. It's Sunday morning and after breakfast the family will be heading off to church. "Do you have to serve for breakfast this morning?" Elsie whispers.

"No, I don't suppose I do. Alfred and Thomas could do it. You could go tell Thomas that you've been sitting up all night with me because I'm not feeling well. You could say that I started feeling ill last night when we were in your sitting room and you decided not to move me." Charles suggests.

"That's perfect. Alfred will probably want to get instructions from you, but I'll send him to Thomas. Here's what you should do in case someone comes in: slip your shoes off, take your collar off, unbutton the top button of your shirt and lay down under the blanket. People will be suspicious if you don't. I'll be right back." Elsie kisses Charles' cheek.


	13. Plausible Deniability

When Charles has his first moment of consciousness in the morning he's confused. He's not in his room. He's not in his bed and there's a heavy weight on his lap. He's still wearing his evening livery and he's very warm. When he finally looks down memories of the previous night come flooding back. Elsie is sitting in his lap and she obviously pulled a blanket over the two of them. She's still wearing her party dress from last night and she still looks beautiful. Charles slowly runs his hand up and down Elsie's arm.

Elsie's first conscious feeling is a large, warm hand touching her arm. She's shocked. She slowly opens her eyes to check who it is that is touching her, though there's little doubt in her mind who it is. She would only let one person do this. She's thrilled when she finds that it is Charles that is holding her. "I love you." Elsie whispers softly.

"Good morning Elsie. I love you too. This is the most wonderful moment of my life waking up with you in my arms." Charles says seriously.

Elsie cuddles against Charles. It's Sunday morning and after breakfast the family will be heading off to church. "Do you have to serve for breakfast this morning?" Elsie whispers.

"No, I don't suppose I do. Alfred and Thomas could do it. You could go tell Thomas that you've been sitting up all night with me because I'm not feeling well. You could say that I started feeling ill last night when we were in your sitting room and you decided not to move me." Charles suggests.

"That's perfect. Alfred will probably want to get instructions from you, but I'll send him to Thomas. Here's what you should do in case someone comes in: slip your shoes off, take your collar off, unbutton the top button of your shirt and lay down under the blanket. People will be suspicious if you don't. I'll be right back." Elsie kisses Charles' cheek.


	14. She'll Never Admit It

Elsie walks into the servants' hall. "Mrs Hughes, are you alright? You look flustered." Anna asks gently.

"I've been up all night. When Mr. Carson and I got back to my sitting room he started not feeling well and he's still not. Thomas, can you handle breakfast with Alfred?" Mrs Hughes makes sure she sounds suitably worried when she speaks.

"Of course Mrs Hughes. Tell Mr. Carson to get well soon. He's got the best nurse in the world looking after him." Thomas smiles at Mrs Hughes.

"We'll see if he feels that way after I make him take some medicine." Mrs Hughes teases.

"Just give him a kiss and he'll come around Mrs Hughes." Mr. Bates smiles cheekily at Mrs Hughes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs Hughes says primly before she leaves the room.

Anna starts to laugh as Mrs Hughes leaves the room. "You're never going to get Mrs Hughes to admit she has feelings for Mr. Carson. You might as well just give up."


End file.
